1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to jarring tools used in downhole drilling. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus for jarring including pipe, coil-tubing and wireline tools downhole, by multiplying the tension to provide greater over-pull to a jarring apparatus downhole tools, and a method of achieving same.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the efforts to dislodge the drill pipe or activate tools in a well, a type of tool known as a jarring tool would be used in such an attempt. In the current state of the art, jarring tools as they currently utilize may be used to either jar either in the up or down direction, depending on the makeup of the tool. The present invention can also be used in similar applications such as coiled tubing and wireline operations. This apparatus and system can be used in deviated/horizontal wells where it is difficult to obtain over-pull at the stuck point due to drag. It could be utilized in rig-limited operations where the rig or crane is not capable of providing sufficient over-pull, or in coiled tubing or wireline operations where over-pull is minimal due to tension limitations.
Certain patents have been obtained which address the method of jarring tools in a borehole; however, none have the ability to multiply tension as the present invention. The prior art will be provided in the prior art statement submitted herewith.